


Similarities.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Lucifer (Comic), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In a old temple Vader runs into a spirit. That spirit may have made similar mistakes and is still paying for them.
Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Similarities.

The spirit danced around Vader and smirked humorless, their green cloak billowing in a non existent wind when they finally stopped in front of the Sith.

'Get out of the way' Vader told the spirit who sighed softly before looking at the Sith in front of them.

'Or what?' the Spirit asked, calmly and they smirked at Vader again. 'You will kill me?'.

'Sorry to break this for you, but I am already dead' he added and Vader set a step back.

'You're not like them' Vader replied and studied the spirit who was clearly in male form and looked human, but also like someone who had seen too much.

'The Force entities, I assume' the spirit replied. 'Yeah, I also have met the Endless'.

Vader couldn't get a clear read in the Force of the spirit who had touched a mural with a distant and yearning expression before turning around.

'You know, I can see your mistakes and can sense your regrets' the spirit said and the Sith froze before moving his hand to his saber.

'Walk with me, I mean you no harm' the Spirit said and gestured. So they walked.

'The only person I mean to harm and to send to Hell, is your Sith master' the spirit said with growl and a green spark danced on the spirits handpalm. 'It is a strange thing to say, but this is my job'.

'Vengeance or Redemption, one flick of my wrist or one thought can banish a person to hell or save their lifes, help them to turn around'.

'I am beyond Redemption, spirit' Vader replied and the spirit sighed while shaking his head and turning to face Vader.

'Maybe, I am responsible for a crisis and several people who went mad and followed me into the oblivion' the spirit sighed, playing with their cloak. 'But sometimes things happen and yet, here I am'.

'Between life and death, not a hero or a villain, for me the universe is different shades of grey'.

'And the afterlife told me to get the hell back, stop the world from boiling over and pay over and over again for my own mistakes'.

'Somehow there were still people who believed there was good in me and tried to get through...'.

A nervous and weak laugh from the spirit, when they ran a hand through their hair and wrapped their cloak around their body.

At least, they still have hair. Vader scoffed with a spike of jealousy and stared at spirit who shook their head with chuckle.

'I can hear you thinking' the spirit replied sing-song and they walked further in silence. 'But at the moment I am only ectoplasma and I feel most comfortable in this form'.

'I should go, I have one hell of a job to do' they said with a gentle and serene smile before reaching out to the Sith. 'But not leaving without a parting gift, please do not make the same mistakes'.

Then they disappeared in smoke.

Leaving the Sith coughing and in surprise and confusion about the change.

* * *

Sidious had felt a presence and looked up, but didn't see anything. Then he saw the human in his office and he felt something he couldn't explain.

'Emperor Palpatine, I presume' the man spat and Sidious felt a shiver creeping up his spine when the being changed into something made out of smoke.

_**'I make an exception for your kind, you're beyond Redemption and not even the Force will take you when I am done with you'.** _

Sidious ignited his crimson saber and attacked, the weapon went right through the being that chuckled before the hilt melted and the Sith stepped back.

_**'I know what you have done and I know that you have broken a bright kid beyond repair and you've killed many more'.  
** _

Sidious was surrounded by dark shadows that ignited sabers and impaled him with the sabers in silence. The spirit seemed to keep him alive before a familiar face appeared and raised his crimson saber to take off Sidious' head.

Then he plummeted into the darkness and heard the cold chuckle of a winged man.

'Oh well, You must have done something unforgivable that the Spectre has Skewered you and desintegrated your corporal body into ashes' the man said, too calm for his own good.

'But anyway, welcome to the hell of your own making' the man said and gestured. 'I am called Lucifer Morningstar and you are going to suffer for eternity, Lord Sidious'.


End file.
